The subject invention is directed toward the art of dental devices and appliances and, more particularly, to articles for facilitating the manufacture or formation of dental implant attachment structures.
During the formation of support structure for mounting or insertion in dental implant anchoring means for the purpose of holding prosthetic teeth, it is generally required to form a precise pattern of the necessary support structure. The pattern is then used for direct or indirect molding of the support structure in a high strength material.
The process of forming the patterns is generally quite difficult and time consuming and involves installing coping inserts into the attachment elements implanted in the alveolar bone. These coping inserts must be positioned and angularly adjusted to assume the necessary orientation for properly receiving the prosthetic tooth or teeth. Typically, adjustment has required repeated removal and replacement of the coping insert together with cutting, grinding and/or bending.
The subject invention overcomes the above noted problems and provides a coping insert which can be readily adjusted throughout a wide range of angular orientations.